With the recent widespread use of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. Cloud computing is a service usage pattern in which users use services (cloud services) provided by a server on the Internet, using a communication terminal connected to the Internet and pay for the service.
Web content carried on the Internet tends to be enriched for the purpose of responding to various demands. As a result, accessing the enriched content using a communication terminal for making use of services through the Internet involves a problem in that a load on the communication terminal is unfavorably high.
As a technology for reducing loads on communication terminals, there is a technology called thin client (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-221229, for example). This thin client technology allows various applications to be executed on communication terminals in a web-based manner using an Internet, environment.
Even with the thin client technology, there still remains a problem in that a high load is imposed on a communication terminal to access enriched content.